


A Fiery Kind of Love

by Aura_Wolf_Writes



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aura_Wolf_Writes/pseuds/Aura_Wolf_Writes
Summary: In which Asra is not there in the morning, and Ahker is not happy about it.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Kudos: 9





	A Fiery Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> For Love Like Yours Fest.  
> Day 4: A Fiery Kind of Love
> 
> Warning: This story contains hints at sex and sexy things.

“Mmm, good morning love,” I said, rolling over. I jolted awake as I realized the spot next to me was empty. I hadn’t slept in, and Asra hadn’t mentioned that he planned to go anywhere. Faust wasn’t around either. Where were they?

A little irritated, I got up and started my day. I washed up, changed out of my sleeping clothes, then headed downstairs to open up the shop. 

As I tidied up waiting for someone to stop in, I noticed that the tarot deck was on the table in the back. “Odd,” I said to no one in particular.

“What’s odd?” said a voice from the front of the store. 

Oh. A customer. “Nothing that you need to worry about ma’am. What can I help you with today?”

A few hours later, I closed up to take a lunch break. Asra still wasn’t back. As I headed back to the kitchen, I stopped to check the deck, to see if Asra had left any sort of note. There wasn’t any, and even more odd, the deck was silent to me. No whispers. Even more confused and irritated, I made myself some lunch, then reopened.

As the sun began to dim, I had the idea to check the bakery to see if he had seen Asra. 

“Sorry Ahker, I haven’t seen him. Must have gone out before I opened the shop. But hey, I’ve got a few loafs of bread left. You want one?”

“Of course.” I couldn’t say no to my favorite bread.

As I walked back to the shop with the warm loaf of bread tucked under my arm, I checked with a few other shop keepers to see if they had seen Asra. They all had the same answer. No.

The shop door was locked when I got back, as I had left it, so I guess that meant he hadn’t come back. I unlocked the door, stepping inside. I waited till the sun was almost set, before giving up and deciding to make dinner.

Later, as I sat reading a book before bed, I heard the door open.

“Ahker? I’m home.”

I stormed down the stairs, fuming. “Where were you all day? You didn’t say anything, you didn’t leave a note.”  
His eyes widened in shock. “Sorry love. I thought I had told you. Portia needed some magical assistance. I thought it would only take a few hours. Those gourds of hers are feistier than I thought.”

“You still could have said something.”

“I should have. I’m sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?”

'Sorry'. I heard Faust say as she slithered out Asra’s shirt and onto the nearby counter. 

I just crossed my arms and pouted. “You said no more going off without saying anything.”

“I really am sorry,” he said, coming up behind me to hug me. “Please,” he said, placing a kiss on my neck, “let me make it up to you.”

I turned around, sweeping him up into a deep kiss. I couldn’t stay mad at him long.

“Ahker…”

“You promised to make it up to me,” I said, my eyes twinkling with mischief. Then I leaned down and kissed him again. We kissed, and I stumbled back into a chair. Taking the opportunity, Asra pushed me into the chair, then straddled me. His hands wound through my hair as we continued to kiss, both of us making sounds of pleasure. 

“We should move this upstairs,” I said, as we took a break to catch our breaths.

Sometime later, we lay together, wrapped up in blankets.

“Did I make up for my mistake,” Asra whispered to me.

“Definitely,” I whispered back.

“I should disappear more often.”

“Asra…”

“Kidding, kidding.”

“Good.”

“I’ll never leave you alone.”

“I know.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
